


[Podfic] Dance Buddies

by Shmaylor



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, Family, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Finally, Peter has found someone who appreciates awesome music just as much as he does. Now he just needs to figure out what to do about it. [Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance Buddies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080659) by [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Dance%20Buddies.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Dance Buddies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2080659)

**Author:** [sanctuary_for_all](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016!

**Length:** 9 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Dance%20Buddies.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/Dance%20Buddies.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
